supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Prison
The Primordial Prison, more commonly referred to as Chaos' Prison '''or '''The Empty, is a prison that Pagan locked Chaos inside after he shattered the realm that would eventually become known as Pandemonium and corrupted the Leviathan and Nephesh. Chaos was sealed into the prison due to the efforts of Pagan and the Archangels before it was locked and sealed with a Mark. Pagan later made a separate creation that held alternate versions of Heaven, Hell, and Earth, with the prison at the center of that cosmos. Pagan later created a window of sorts for the prison, hoping that with time Chaos would see the beauty of the creations that the other Primordial Beings had made and come to regret his actions and wish to repent. Abilities & Limits The prison holds a few specific attributes that make it able to imprison anything, even a Primordial Being. * Near-'Indestructibility': The prison is the most durable construct ever created, and has proven this by being able to hold Chaos without fail since before creation began. If a Primordial Being is locked inside, then a Mark similar to the one Cain or Mundus bear is linked to the Prison, it is impossible for them to escape on their own. If more than one Primordial Being is in the Prison, and they were not bound by a Mark, they will have a far greater chance of escaping the Prison together than if they were alone. * Rapid Restoration: The only known damage that the prison ever took was when Chaos focused his full power on one point which only resulted in a minuscule crack. Amara was created from the essence of Chaos that escaped, and the damage to the prison was instantly repaired afterward. * Power Drain: In addition to the prison being almost unbreakable it can also drain whoever is trapped inside of their power over time. It is implied that if released during the present day Chaos would be weaker than a Seraphim until he regains his power. If a Primordial Being is not locked in by a Mark of any sorts the power drain will eventually prevent them from escaping on their own. * Inescapable from the inside: The prison is by design inescapable from the inside after only a few moments of being trapped. If a Primordial Being is trapped inside they will have roughly two minutes before they are unable to escape on their own. * Revival Prevention: If anything but a Primordial Being, Archangel, or Horsemen enters the Veil it will be instantly killed with no chance to be revived by anyone except for the Primordial Beings. It is even able to kill a Demiurge, Archreaper, and Eldritch Horror despite their vast power. * Locked, Enhanced, and Connected to the [[Mark of Chaos|'Mark of Chaos']]/Cain: The Prison was originally locked by the Mark of Chaos but is now also locked by the Mark of Cain. If the Mark of Chaos is destroyed then it will act as a homing beacon for Chaos, allowing him to possess whoever had it when it was destroyed. Both Marks act to augment the Prison's durability. Trivia Chaos' Prison was crafted from Pagan's efforts and power but he also utilized remnants of The Nothing, and as such the interior holds the only remaining part of what was before Creation. Category:The Primordials Category:Places Category:Places not on Earth